¿Qué queda de mí sin ti?
by Sicologica
Summary: Minho tiene una nueva vida que construir, pero si Newt no esta con él ¿Para qué la quiere? Una tarde de recuerdos. SPOILERS del 2do y 3er libro! Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: Todo Maze Runner, lo que reconozcan o les suele conocido es obra de James Dashner. Yo solo me he tomado un capricho al hacer esto.**

**¿Qué queda de mí sin ti?  
.**

Con el estómago lleno, Minho se recostó sobre la hierba en un lugar alejado de su nueva comunidad, el mismo que ocupaba todos los días. Miró directamente al sol que resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo y sostuvo la mirada sin esfuerzo por varios minutos, después de lo vivido en el desierto, observar este cálido sol era casi placentero.

_Cerró los ojos y ese pequeño circulo amarillo fue reemplazado por uno anaranjado que ocupaba casi toda su visión, le quemaba toda la piel, que solo estaba protegida por una delgada sabana. Se sentía muy cansado, estaba corriendo con mucha prisa, intentando llegar a ese maldito edificio. Giro su cabeza para apartar la vista del frente, descubriendo que a su lado, también corriendo - y muy rápido teniendo en cuenta su renguera- estaba Newt, con su rubio cabello sucio pegado al rostro._

**_Newt._**

El recuerdo se puso borroso, y comenzó a distorsionarse hasta formar lo que el recordaba como su lugar de trabajo, _el Cuarto de Mapas. _  
_Después de un par de horas tratando de descifrar alguna cosa,habían dejado la tarea de lado y se encontraban riendo a carcajadas, sujetándose el vientre mientras rodaban por el suelo. Estaban comentando el estado en que Alby había quedado luego del desayuno, cuando algún ingrediente -nunca descubierto- había hecho que se pusiera verde y comenzará a toser con descontrol._

* * *

Minho sonrió de lado, sintiendo como la agradable brisa acariciaba su rostro, pero luego de unos segundos, su rostro se ensombreció.

**_Alby._**

Recordó_ esa_ noche, después de _aquel_ suceso.

_Cuando él y Newt, solos en la oscuridad, respirando agitadamente luego del pequeño pánico colectivo, se miraron fijamente, queriendo leer la mente del otro, y como si estuvieran sincronizados, juntos rompieron en llanto._

_Era un llanto contenido, por los dos años que llevaban en el área, por todo el miedo que habían tenido que pasar, por tener que mostraste fuertes antes los demás... y el deceso de Alby había sido el detonador. Se abrazaron instantáneamente con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Y sintieron el vacío._

_El vacío que Alby les había dejado, y que sabían sentirían hasta el final. Porque siempre habían sido ellos, desde el comienzo, los tres.__** Juntos.**_

_Sintió como gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con las de Newt, que lo aferraba con fuerza, sin intención de dejarlo ir. Y él no quería que lo soltara tampoco._

_ No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, pero cuando lentamente se alejaron, solo lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos, tanto sus lágrimas como las de él estaban secas. Se observaron intensamente durante unos segundos y aún con la escasa luz del lugar, Minho pudo ver los azules ojos de Newt brillar y sintió paz. Porque lo sabía. Sabía que seguirían juntos. _

_Unieron sus frentes, respirando tranquilamente. Y nuevamente, como si sus mentes fuesen una, sentenciaron:_

_**- Hasta el final.**_

* * *

Se restregó los ojos, controlando las enloquecidas ganas de llorar. Se sentó a desgarrar con rabia el césped y no pudo evitar recordar el momento cuando, con el dolor de su alma - si es que tenía una, lo cual dudaba- Lo había abandonado.

_No corría por su vida, no corría para alcanzar a Thomas y a Brenda, no corría para escapar de los Cranks, que le pisaban los talones._

_Corría para huir de lo que había hecho, o mas bien dicho, de lo que no había hecho._

_Porque lo había abandonado, a él, a su amigo, su compañero, a la persona que mas quería en el miertero mundo, su todo._

_Porque él le había gritado que se fuera, porque si no lo hacia le dispararía, ¿le hubiese disparado realmente? -sacudió la cabeza con violencia- por supuesto que no ¡jamas! Él nunca le haría daño, nunca. Jamás lo hubiese dejado, como el ahora lo estaba haciendo._

No se había dado cuenta como, pero se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad entre los arboles del campo, que era ahora su hogar. Nadie le prestaba atención, era común verlo correr, todos los días, a todas horas, huyendo de ese nuevo laberinto en el que se encontraba, y que sabía, no encontraría lo que buscaba. Porque ya_ nunca_ podría encontrar a Newt.

Su vista se nublo, las lágrimas habían ganado la batalla, otra vez. Corrió con mas fuerza, se odió con mas fuerza. Porque jamás, nunca se perdonaría haber sido un cobarde, por huir y dejarlo solo. _**Jamás.**_

Corrió interminables horas, hasta que la fatiga lo venció, jadeando se lanzo de rodillas y con dificultad tragó la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo. Afirmó las palmas de su mano contra el césped, llorando aún. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser un Crank, para haberse quedado con él y enloquecer juntos, para amarse y odiarse a la vez, para comerse los ojos de algún otro Crank y luego besarse histéricamente, poseídos completamente por la locura, pero juntos.

- Perdóname, **_por favor perdóname_** - Rogó, mientras se dejaba caer hacia un lado, sin fuerzas. Sintió que respirar era aún mas difícil, al tiempo que se acurrucaba en posición fetal.

- ¿Y que hago ahora Newt... si tú no estas conmigo? - le preguntó al aire, susurrando.

-** ¿Qué queda de mí sin ti?** - Y cerrando los ojos suavemente, invadido por el cansancio, se durmió.

.

* * *

Si leíste todo, empezar pidiendo disculpas. Por el excesivo uso de puntos y comas, las faltas de ortografía, las ideas y oraciones mal juntadas y el Minho tan depresivo, llorón y altamente OoC.

Es curioso que después de 7 años de leer casi exclusivamente del fandom Harry Potter, lo primero que haya publicado sea de Maze Runner, pero necesitaba sacar esto de mí.

Siempre pensé que entre Minho/Alby/Newt había mucho más de lo que James contaba en el libro, creo que es una historia que podría haberse desarrollado mucho más, y que despues de 2 años conviviendo solo entre hombres, ninguna relacion entre alguno de ellos se me hizo muy poco realista, pero en fin, no era la historia principal.

Comento además que el fic mutó un poco a medida que lo iba escribiendo, originalmente iba a ser una conversación entre Thomas y Minho, pero en fin, supongo que dejare eso para otro oneshoot. Me quedo así y me gusto, expresé lo que quería (y lo que me hubiese gustado dijieran en el libro)

Mencionar (otra vez) que es lo primero que publico y pedir disculpas nuevamente, debe estar horrible, jajaj


End file.
